Too Hot
by juviass
Summary: Jellal's morning is going pretty well until he realizes that he's woken up beside a very sweaty, very naked Erza. Which leads to the realization that he also happens to be sweaty. And naked. And may possibly have a boner. — Jerza


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Shit.

Shit shit shit shit shit shit shitshitshitshitshitshit _shit_.

Those were the first things Jellal thought upon waking up on a particularly hot summer morning. Which normally wasn't an issue for him. Hot summer mornings, that was. Except on this particular morning, Jellal happened to wake up beside a very sweaty, very naked Erza.

In. His. _Bed_.

To make matters worse, _he_ also happened to be naked. And sweaty. And _dear sweet jesus _please don't let this be what he thought it was.

Except there really _wasn't_ any other explanation for waking up and finding that both he and the girl he harboured romantic feelings for were naked in his bed. It could only mean one thing.

He had sex with Erza last night.

Jellal let out a shaky breath. "You'd think I'd at least _remember_ having sex," he laughed nervously to himself. Which actually turned out to be a horrible decision, because as soon as he spoke, Erza stirred beside him.

"Mmm," she mumbled, turning so that she was facing Jellal, who _really_ didn't need that because now he could see _everything_ and fuck, was his nose bleeding? He swiped his hand under his nose and discovered that yes, yes it was._  
_

"S'hot..." Erza slurred, making Jellal's head jerk back up. Her face scrunched up in displeasure, and she let out a frustrated moan, shifting a little on the bed. Jellal thought that it was a rather cute action, which he quickly reprimanded himself for because Erza was _naked_ and _in his bed_, goddamnit; now was _not_ the time to be thinking that she was cute!

Jellal was snapped out of his thoughts when Erza groaned again, and her eyes fluttered open blearily. She sighed, draping an arm over her eyes and letting out another frustrated noise, before stilling.

Jellal released the breath he was holding. Maybe this was his chance to get out before Erza found out...

_Creaaaak._

Shit.

Erza immediately ripped her arm from her face at the sound and pushed Jellal over, twisting his arms behind his back and lifting herself onto him. Her weight shoved his face into the bed and made him let out a puff of air.

"Oof!"

Erza blinked. "Jellal...?"

The fugitive laughed nervously. "H-Hi, Erza."

"What are you doing in my bed?" she asked, confused.

"Actually, this is _my_—"_  
_

"Why am I naked? Wait, where are _you _naked?" Her face suddenly reddened, no doubt coming to the same conclusion as he did. She let go of one hand to comb her hair out of her face. "Shit."

Jellal would have laughed at the similarities of their reactions if not for the fact that, y'know, Erza was naked and he was naked and she was _sitting on him_ and _fuck,_ he really hoped he wasn't getting a boner because that would make things _so much worse_.

"Okay," Erza said shakily. "Okay so tell it to me straight. Did we have sex? No wait. Shit. Of course we did, we're naked. Wait. Fuck. Why don't I remember having sex? I don't remember drinking anything last night... Jellal!"

"Y-Yes ma'am!" he yelped.

"Why can't I remember having sex? And with you, of all people! You'd think I'd at least remember having sex with someone as hot as _you_!"

Jellal choked. "D-Did you just say—"

"Wait. Hot. You're hot. It's hot. Yes!" Erza said, sounding a little crazed.

"I-I don't— Erza, are you—"

"We didn't have sex! Yes!"

Jellal wasn't really sure whether to be happy that they didn't, or crushed by the fact that Erza was so glad they didn't. He settled for a strained, "Ah?"

"Don't you get it? It was hot out so we unconsciously stripped in our sleep. Yes, that's exactly what happened! And that's why I couldn't remember doing anything with you! Hah!" She grinned triumphantly and rolled off of Jellal, falling onto the bed with a soft _thump_. They both laid there for a few seconds, before Erza shot up and said, "I'm going to take a shower."

"Have... fun?" Jellal managed, still a little shaken from the previous events. Erza, however, didn't seem to hear him, as she was already padding towards the bathroom. The moment he heard the door shut, Jellal breathed a sigh of relief.

Now that he thought about it, he _did_ remember last night being scorchingly hot, and his AC being broken. Jellal smiled and rolled onto his back, wiping the sweat off his brow. Considering those facts, Erza's explanation made perfect sense!

Except...

_Shit._

Erza burst out of the bathroom, water dripping from her hair and body. Which Jellal would have found quite erotic, if he wasn't preoccupied with freaking out about how she was _still _naked, and—

"Wait, what the hell was I doing in your bedroom in the first place?!"

* * *

**Ah, these lovable, awkward dorks. When will you idiots just kiss already? Anyways, this is for my friend/lover-in-denial Kaitlin, who came up with the following scenario when I told her that it was so hot last night that I unconsciously took off my pants in my sleep. God bless Kaitlin and her wonderfully inappropriate imagination.**

**"wow w sso scscanladalous sdhfg imagine a jerza where they share a bed and both ended up stripping in the middle of the night bc hot weather and they both freaked out bc they thought they did the do"**

**The do is the sex, by the way.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
